


Escuridão

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ele tinha apenas seus sentidos normais, a escuridão diante de seus olhos e a voz de sua tenente o guiando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escuridão

Dizem que a após a perda de um dos sentidos os outros aumentam sua capacidade.   
Mas já que tal perda havia ocorrido naquele mesmo dia isso não era algo que se manifestaria, ele tinha apenas seus sentidos normais e a escuridão diante de seus olhos. Mas ele ainda tinha sua tenente. 

Riza lhe dá instruções de quando recuar e quando atacar e ele as segue prontamente. No meio da escuridão a voz dela o guiando para a direção certa, não era assim tão diferente do que sempre havia sido.


End file.
